


Stay With Him

by JessC_32



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 1st post, AU, Bottom Nico, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Percy, at the end though - Freeform, car crash, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessC_32/pseuds/JessC_32
Summary: Percy and Nico are in a devastating car crash and Percy must deal with the consequences.





	

Percy stood outside of the hospital room, trying to blink away unshed tears. It was his fault: he was the one who said they should go to Jason’s party, he was the one who said he was okay to drive, and he was the one that didn’t see the stop sign. And now he’s the one standing outside with a few scratches while the love of his life lays in a sterile hospital bed with what seems like a million tubes and wires zigzagging across his body. He had never seen the boy look so battered, not even after they had rescued him from near suffocation by jar. His right arm was in a cast and his neck was an ugly purple color from the seatbelt thankfully preventing him from flying through the windshield, his face was beaten and covered in bandages to stop the bleeding caused by his head hitting the dashboard when the air bag somehow didn’t deploy. And it’s all his fault.

Percy had already called Jason and was waiting for him to arrive and yell at him like everyone else had. “I’m such an idiot,” he mumbled under his breath as he grabbed his wild black locks and slid down the wall until he was curled into a ball outside of Nico’s hospital room. “Sir?” A nurse touched his shoulder. “You need to get up, we can’t allow people to sit in the halls.”

Percy wanted to strangle her. Couldn’t she see that he didn’t want to move? Couldn’t she see that he was in pain? Couldn’t she see the destruction he has caused? But he did nothing, only stood and walked down the hall to the cafeteria. He couldn’t go in there; he couldn’t look at what he had done to his love. He only wanted to remember the happy Nico that he came to know through three years of dating. He wanted to see the boy who, after years of tender love and care, would smile at Percy’s stupid jokes, and laugh at his failed attempts playing Mythomagic, and make the best Italian food that Percy have ever tasted. He didn’t want to see what was left of him, what was left of what he destroyed.

“Percy!” A voice cried from the entrance of the cafeteria. He slowly turned, only to have a blur of blonde hair nearly tackle him in a hug. “Oh my god, Percy, are you okay?” Percy felt long fingers grab the back of his coat and pull him closer. He could only see the top of Jason’s head, but he could feel his tears begin to soak his shirt.

Percy didn’t know how to respond, so he just hugged him back and whispered into the younger man’s ear, “Yeah, I’m okay.” Jason pulled away and looked down at Percy, holding him at an arm’s length and looking into his sea green peepers with his blood shot blue eyes. “Don’t you dare lie to me,” he said, “how are you really? Why aren’t you with him?”

Percy felt himself cracking, tears threatened to return as he was further consumed by guilt and grief. His shoulders began to shake and a tear fell down his cheek and dropped to the floor. That was enough for Jason to pull him back into a hug and rub his back. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault,” he whispered into his ear.

Hearing those six words was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Percy broke down in his arms and cried. He cried the hardest he had ever cried before. “It is my fault,” he sobbed. “I’m the reason this happened.” Jason stood there holding him and saying sweet nothings in his ear. But he paused and then said words that he would never forget: “You may think this is your fault and nothing can change what happened, but you can only move forward and right now he needs you.”

Percy looked up at Jason, and he saw tears streaking down his face leaving small trails. Percy had never seen him look this vulnerable but his eyes told another story. Jason’s eyes peered into Percy’s and it was like Jason had pierced his soul. Jason saw his pain and understood it, and he wanted to put him back together again. Percy saw love in those eyes, but he also saw strength and resolve and pain. Percy realized that he wasn’t alone he discovered that there was someone else in this world that understood him, and would support him when Nico could not.

Percy swallowed and cleared his throat and then in a raspy and raw voice said, “I need to see him.” Jason only nodded and went with him to the room’s entrance. Percy paused in the threshold and doubt began to consume him. What if Nico hated him, what if Nico never wanted to see him again? He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t face him; not after what he has done. He began to turn to walk away, but Jason put his arm out blocking his way. Percy shook his head, “I can’t do it I failed him, he’ll hate me,”

“He may be mad, but he could never hate you. He needs you to be with him, he loves you Percy.” At that Percy had to hold back tears yet again, and nodded. Turning back towards the dark hospital room he took a step inside. And another and another until he was standing at Nico’s bed looking down at him. His battered face looked peaceful in sleep even though Percy knew he must be in so much pain. Percy gently grasped Nico’s left hand and sank down until he was sitting in the chair by his bedside. All he felt was guilt and sadness. He had done this. He had hurt Nico.

Percy’s face became hot and he brought his head up and felt a wetness. He was crying. He hadn’t noticed it before but he was crying. “N-Nico,” his voice broke, “I am so-so sorry.” He looked at his love’s face once again and broke down. The usually cocky Percy Jackson that never cried, was sobbing like a child. Everything hurt, it felt like he was hit by a truck and he couldn’t breathe. He buried his head into Nico’s bed and sobbed. He didn’t know how long he was there, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and Jason’s voice saying that the nurses said visiting hours were over. Percy didn’t want to leave but he knew he would be kicked out otherwise. “I need a few minutes,” he mumbled and he felt Jason remove his hand from his shoulder and heard him walk out the door.

Percy looked up and smiled weakly at Nico. “I love you Nico, and I am so sorry I’ve done this to you. I understand that you probably hate me now, but just know that I will always love you.” He kissed his hand and stood up only to be stopped. He felt something grab his wrist and a weak voice reply, “I don’t hate you Percy, it’s not your fault,” He heard the voice pause and cough but then continued, “I love you from the end of the universe and back, just please don’t leave me.”

Percy slowly turned and looked down and saw Nico’s small hand wrapped around his wrist and Nico’s black eyes barely open. So, Percy did the only thing he could do, he sat down and stayed with him.

*~*

ONE YEAR LATER

“Hey Percy, wake up it’s Christmas!” Percy rolled over in bed and groaned. All he wanted to do was rest, he had been up most the night trying to wrap the last-minute gifts he bought the night before.

“Perrrccccy,” the voice continued. Soon he felt a pressure on his chest, it wasn’t a terrible weight but it was definitely uncomfortable.

“Le’me ‘lone,” he growled as he tried to move away from the pressure on his chest.

“Come on, Percy. I missed last Christmas, I am not missing this one because you won’t get your lazy ass out of bed.” Percy opened his eyes and blearily looked up at the pressure on his chest. Nico sat there in his black underwear wearing a santa hat grinning down at him. “He sleepy head time to get up.”

Percy just grinned and grabbed the other boy’s waist, “But I want to stay in bed all day with you.”

“Percy, come on− _ooph_ ,” Nico was cut off midsentence as Percy gently rolled them over to where he was above him. Percy leaned down and kissed his nose, “Last year will never happen again, I am so sorry I did that to you.”

“Percy for the millionth time I don’t blame you.”

“I-I just, I’m so sorr−,” Nico leaned up and kissed his boyfriend. He knew Percy would always beat himself up for what had happened, and he knew he could never change that. But he could help heal Percy’s wounds just like how Percy helped heal his.

Percy returned the kiss and Nico slowly opened his mouth to deepen it. He felt Percy’s hands move along his chest, caressing every part of his body. He seemed desperate almost like he would forget what Nico felt like, and Nico welcomed the feelings that came along with Percy’s caresses. Soon Percy’s hands went lower until he reached his dick. Pleasure filled Nico’s body as Percy began to pump slowly. Nico broke their kiss and gasped for air. Percy chuckled, “You’re beautiful baby,” he went to kiss his lover’s neck continually repeating the line “so beautiful” over and over again.

The pumping got faster and the pleasure continued to grow. Nico moaned and threw his head back into the pillows, “Percy don’t stop, please don’t stop.” He was close he knew he was and started to buck up into Percy’s hand so he could reach his climax sooner rather than later. It felt so good, Percy sucking on his neck and rubbing his penis at the same time.

Soon it became too much and Nico bucked one last time and came. His body exploded with pleasure and he saw stars. He rode his orgasm out and then laid in bed catching his breath as Percy laid next to him. “Merry Christmas, _il mio amore_ ,” Nico whispered into Percy’s ear as he nuzzled his nose into Percy’s unruly locks. Percy smiled and kissed Nico’s head, then he replied, “I love you too beautiful,” and under his breath too quiet for Nico to hear continued, “and I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.”

 


End file.
